The purpose of this research is to develop, produce, and evaluate the efficacy of an interactive, multimedia computer program for training prison clinicians to effectively assess and treat sex offenders. Utilizing the most empirically valid, cognitive-behavioral and biological approaches, this comprehensive treatment manual will be translated into the most effective media (video, audio, text, graphics) which may be applied to a computer for superior knowledge and skills acquisition. Three studies will be conducted. Study 1 will assess the content validity using expert consultation. Study 2 (focus groups) will address consumer satisfaction, ecological validity, and human diversity factors for each of eight prototype training modules. Study 3 will evaluate the efficacy of the program in increasing subjects' knowledge of sexual offender treatment and perceived skills efficacy. Subject x training variables will be examined also for the influence of sexual ideology and level of experience on training outcomes. The aim is to provide a valid, cost-effective, widely available training mechanism for both experienced and novice clinicians who intervene with sex offenders. The ultimate goal of this program is the reduction of future sexual offending and the related astronomical costs for victims and society at large. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Treatment of sex offenders is controversial due to both the lack of evidence in support of its efficacy and the burgeoning costs. This program will utilize state of the art psychological, biological, and technological knowledge to educate clinicians in a format which is cost-effective and may be easily and widely distributed toward potential reduction of the 50- 75% recidivism rate for untreated sex offenders.